Waluigi vs Mr L
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: For SeventhSinner. Both are convinced that they are Luigi's counterpart. Both refuses to accept otherwise.
1. Great Impression At first

Waluigi walked in boredom down the dark streets of toad town that were merely lightened by the full moon shown above. Hands in his pocket, he whistled a random tune glancing back from time to time to see if Wario had followed him. They had a pretty normal argument but this time Waluigi was truly hurt and so he stormed out. He came to a halt and smiled, shaking his head. It was pretty dumb what had made argued in the first place.

"Wario, make me a sandwich," Waluigi lazily wined. His lanky arms and legs were sprawled about the couch and his hair was tangled and matted.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, disgusted by his brother.

"Because we're brothers and that's what we do for each other. Don't you care about me?"

"No, and make you own damn sandwich you lazy pig."

"I'm the pig? Have you seen yourself lately?" Waluigi told him, now sitting up. Wario scrunched his nose.

"Yeah well at least I have a job and I work at it."

"Duh, that's what you do at jobs Einstein." Wario's eyes narrowed down to glare at him. "Besides, you don't help me out with nothing anyway."

"What!? What do you need help with? Not bathing in weeks, being lazy, doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Wario practically yelled, jumping out his seat flailing his arms.

"You just don't understand, nobody does!" He yelled back and got up and left.

Waluigi started walking and stopped to sit down on a bench. 'He was right. I'm just a dirty, lazy bum,' he thought sighing. Randomly, a man tripped when he was running and fell over. Waluigi stood and helped the man up.

"Thanks," he said, dusting himself off. When he was done he held out his hand. "Mr. L." Waluigi shook it.

"Waluigi." Mr. L raised his eyebrow.

"Say, what you doing out here so late?" Waluigi thought for a minute.

"... uh, I'm homeless," he lied. Mr. L looked at him wide eyed and put his hand on his chin as if he were thinking.

" I could ask you the same," Waluigi countered. Mr. L chuckled slightly and crossed his arms.

"Just out for a nighttime jog. No one can look this good without keeping their shape up."

"No one, except me of course." They both shared a laugh together. Mr. L studied Waluigi for a minute.

"You seem mischievous?" Mr. L commented.

"How?"

"I dunno, maybe its from your natural scowl."

"Well," Waluigi started. "I can build bombs. If thats even considered 'evil.'"

"Really," Mr. L asked slightly shocked. 'A homeless fellow knows Ordnance? ... that's something we can really use at castle bleck. Maybe I will get on his good side? Yeah! And then he'll agree to work as one of Bleck's minions.' Mr. L's face brightened at the seemingly great plan.

"How about you come over to Castle Bleck with me?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I dont want to be a disturbance."

"No no, I insist. And besides, it's just until you get back on your feet."

"Really?" Waluigi asked as he followed Mr. L in the direction towards Castle Bleck. Mr. L nodded. Most of the walk was silent until Mr. L asked him if he had any clothes which Waluigi said no to.

"You got any family," Mr. L asked.

'Well I'm the cousin of the Mario bros. Wario's little brother. I'm also Luigi's counterpart." Mr. L stopped which made Waluigi stop as well.

"You can't be his counterpart."

"And why not?" He challenged.

"Because I am," he shouted. Waluigi laughed and shook his head. A few minutes later he finally regained his composure.

"Please... you are a mere Alter ego that escaped," he told blatantly. Mr. L fumed as he stepped forward and pushed Waluigi down. Waluigi looked up at him, unfazed.

"Even if such is true, I'd be better at it than you," Mr. L walked away. Waluigi blinked twice before grinning like a deranged person.

"So, is that a... Challenge?"

Mr. L turned around. Even in the darkness, his face could be seen and it mirrored the face that taunted him.

"Yes." Then he walked into the darkness. 'Nice way to get on his good side L. DANG IT!'

Waluigi was alone once again. He sat on the sidewalk and brought his knees up to his chest, burrowing his face in his lap. He made sure not to drift off but did anyway.


	2. You don't gain trust that easily Mr L

Waluigi opened his eyes and found that he was lying in a bed. He sat up and looked around but saw nothing familiar. The door click open and Waluigi's gazed in its direction and saw no other than Mr. L standing there, grinning.

"Good Morning ol' pal," he greeted, bowing slightly. Waluigi sat up and silently cursing himself for falling asleep.

"Where am I?" he asked in a hushed voice which made Mr. L raise his eye brow.

"Castle Bleck," Mr. L replied smoothly. There was a brief silence before he spoke up once more.

"You are the cousin of Mario and Luigi, how come you're homeless? You seemed properly groomed... you can't be homeless..." The last sentence was more of a musing then directed at Waluigi.

"That's 'cause im not. I live with my brother, Wario." Mr. L looked at him oddly before he turned around and walked out the doorway. Waluigi was left alone yet again in the room, partly grateful. The door was left open so he took this opportunity to explore the place. He got up gingerly and took quiet steps out the room and down the hall. It was eerily quiet which mad him feel nervous. He came upon a room that was left ajar. He sneakily looked through it and saw a particular fangirl inside, prancing as gracefully as a bloated buffalo. As Waluigi surveyed more he saw various posters on her wall. The on behind her bed was Mr. L background by green lightning and in green blocky letters spelt out 'The Green Thunder.'

"15.. 16.. 17" he heard faintly. Waluigi mustered up his courage and gently knocked on her door. In withing seconds, in flung open in one hyper motion. She looked down at him and jaw dropped.

"H-hi..." she greeted in shock. Waluigi looked around her room and saw His poster pasted on the ceiling. He was in his infamous 'mustache grabbing' pose. In purple bubble letters it said his name; Waluigi On her dresser was a Luigi plush toy and he saw Mario and his kart as a figurine.

"Fangirl hmm?" She turned red and looked down at her feet. "Anyways I need intel on that conniving schemer Mr. L," waluigi continued. He watched as her bashful nature turned into a much more optimistic attitude.

"Oh yes, I have much information on him."

"I bet you do," he interjected sarcastically. She grinned slyly and continued,

"But it's more 'Doctor- patient confidentiality. And it comes with a cost." Waluigi growled deeply.

"A cost!..?" he hissed but seemingly Briana stayed inert and unfazed. She nodded giddily. "How much?" he pestered on with a curious eyebrow raised. She ran back in her room and signaled his to follow her, which he did. He sat on her bed and watched as she pulled out a paper and pen.

"Just sign here," she said pointing to a line, "here," she pointed to another line, "and here." Waluigi did as he was told. She his the paper and pen in her drawer and turned back towards him.

"Well Mr. L is the brainwashed form of Luigi. How he became his own person... I don't know. Anywho, He likes to build Machines and gadgets and other stuff."

"So he's a mechanic?" Walugi asked with an amused smile across his face.

"You can say that. His favorite thing in the world I would probably say is Brobot," he stopped.

"Brobot?"

"Yeah, it's a machine he made to destroy Mario in the paper dimension."

"Wait... dimension?" Briana nodded silently. He motioned for her to continue and so she did.

"Right now we are in Count Bleck's dimension. Before you ask who count bleck is... he was the one who tried to destroy all dimensions. He changed, though, after Mario defeted him but it's Dimentio you have to worry about. He and Mr. L are they ones who'd probably kill the universe and yadda yadda yadda." It was silent for a while as Walugi soaked up all the information.

"Thank you," he said as he got up and left. Briana quietly laughed to herself.

"No, thank you."

Waluigi walked up the hall and re entered the room he occupied. _'So all I know is that he could be creating a plan to execute me. I mean, I'd be jealous too If I was just a stupid alter ego.'_ He smiled and chuckled to himself.


End file.
